Naruto Uzumaki: Shinobi Wizard
by Unknown-Conquest
Summary: Naruto was sent a recommendation letter from hogwarts to go to the school his mother went to, He goes and makes new friends, fights evil and Kicks butt, will they learn the unfortunate truth of what resides in Naruto, or will he keep it a secret from those he cares about most
1. The Letter

**Yo Guys, I Have always enjoyed stories where naruto goes to hogwarts so here it is.**

 **I own Nothing**

Naruto was currently reading a letter that was tied to an owl that had perched on his head on his way to team 7's Training ground and to say he was shocked was a big understatment

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Conf. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Uzumaki, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall: Deputy Headmistress_

Naruto read the letter over and over again, not believing what he saw there. "Magic…" He muttered to himself, taking the second paper out of the envelope.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **UNIFORM**_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gauntlets (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _ **COURSE BOOKS**_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllidia Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

 _1 wand, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

 _Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

Naruto looked at the Letter, and back to the owl. The letter and once again the owl. Naruto was having a hard time believing this but for some reason he did, he has been a ninja for a month now but was he willing to give that up for this? And after a few minutes of thinking he decided and saw a piece of paper in the envelope for him to respond with.

'I, Naruto Uzumaki

Accept your request to join Hogwarts and become a wizard. As according to the location you reside in may i request a form a transportation within the next week so i may gather my supplies for school.

Once again I thank you for this offer.

-Naruto Uzumaki' And Naruto tied the note to the owl and sent it off. Now it was time for the hard part, Telling his Jiji that he was retiring as a ninja and leaving the elemental Nations and Naruto began to walk to the Hokage Tower instead of going to his team's training ground where they were probably wondering where he was.

As soon as he got to the Hokage Tower he walked passed the screaming secretary who was saying something like 'the Hokage is Busy' not that he cared if he was busy, after all he was probably the youngest retiring ninja in the history of Konoha.

'If someone told me i would retire from being a ninja after a month i would have punched them the prank the shit out of them' Naruto thought as he walked into the room where he noticed all the Jonin-Senseis Including kakashi. Good now he could have him relay the news of his retirement to the team instead of hi getting hit by Sakura and 'Hn'd' at by Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto said, with a bow shocking everyone including the hokage.

"Naruto what is wrong-"  
"I, Naruto Uzumaki hereby from this day forth retire from the Konohagakure Ninja Corps and resign from Team seven Officially which hereby gives me the right to leave Konohagakure" Naruto didn't like being all respectful and cold but it had to be done and naruto saw everyone in the room with their jaws on the floor and naruto began to untie his ninja headband and hand it to the shocked Sadimine Hokage.

"Civilian Naruto Uzumaki i Hereby Grant you permission to come and go as you please as you are no longer a Konohagakure Ninja" said Hiruzen who looked like he was about to cry.

"I have decided to leave and Attend Hogwarts" Said Naruto and all the Jonin's eyes widened as they knew Kushina, Naruto's mother attended after she became a ninja and came back after her school years were up.

"Very well Naruto, I will miss you" Said Naruto's Jiji.

"I Will visit you all in the Summer we have off of school.. Kakashi-Sensei? Can you relay this information to Team Seven while i prepare to leave the elemental Nations?" And Kakashi smiled at him and nodded while Naruto Hugged his Jiji and left through the window.

"He's Becoming more and more like his parents each day.." Kakashi said, looking at the spot Naruto once stood and everyone just nodded and continued talking about their teams.

 **-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-**

 **(Three Hours later)**

Kakashi-Sensei! YOU'RE LATE" Sakura screeched painfully and they noticed the sadness in kakashi's eye.

"From This day forth Naruto Uzumaki has retired from the ninja Corps to explore the Outside of the Elemental Nations for Seven Years or Longer he leaves in a week and has yet to decide if he will become a ninja once he returns but he will be back during the Summer" Kakashi said, looking at his shocked team telling them the lie the Sensei's decided to tell their team

 **-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-**

Kurenai arrived at her teams training ground and knew nce she said this Hinata was going to be Devistated

"From This day forth Naruto Uzumaki has retired from the ninja Corps to explore the Outside of the Elemental Nations for Seven Years or Longer he leaves in a week and has yet to decide if he will become a ninja once he returns but he will be back during the Summer" Kurenai said, looking Her team to see their reactions.

Kiba had his jaw on the ground and shino was, well.. Shino, though you could see the sadness on him and hinata was on the ground crying.

 **-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-**

Asuma appeared in his teams training ground and saw what he usually saw when he arrives. Choji Eating, Shikamaru sleeping and Ino trying to look pretty.

"From This day forth Naruto Uzumaki has retired from the ninja Corps to explore the Outside of the Elemental Nations for Seven Years or Longer he leaves in a week and has yet to decide if he will become a ninja once he returns but he will be back during the Summer" Asuma said, looking His team to see their reactions.

Shikamaru had woken up and looked at Asuma as if he was insane, Choji stopped eating and had his jaw on the floor and Ino was also in shock.

 **-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-**

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Naruto heard all across the village and sighed knowing that all the teams were told as naruto was packing a backpack.

'Five Sealing Scrolls, Kunai Pouch, Shuriken Pouch, and Obito Uchiha Goggles that Kakashi-sensei had given him for his 5th birthday when he was in the anbu and protecting Naruto from the Villagers and Naruto put the goggles on and hid himself for the entire week, deciding to only answer questions when he was going to leave.

 **(One Week Later)**

Naruto walked up to the Eastern Gate of the village and saw all of the Jonin's, The Hokage, and his Friends he Graduated with. Naruto had gotten a letter back a day ago saying how he was going to leave the village and enter the forest so no one could see him and someone would meet him there and teleport him to Diagon Alley where he had Two days to get everything before it was time for him to go to hogwarts.

"Hey Guys, I guess it's time" Naruto said, smiling at everyone who looked sad.

"Naruto… You better tell us some crazy ass stories when you return" Kiba said, with a frown that turned into a small smile and Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke who looked like he wanted to talk.

"Naruto… When you get back you better be stronger than me.. Got it?" Sasuke said shocking everyone.

"I may be cold but naruto… You treated my like family therefore im treating you like family… I Believe in you" Sasuke said, and when everyone was done talking naruto began to walk away into the big forests that surrounded Konohagakure until no one from Konoha could see him anymore and he began to set up camp and wait for his Transportation.

 **DONE Finally, Ive Been Writing this for a week before i left for vacation and up till now**

 **Took a long time to do but it was worth it, i think i did a pretty good job, review please and tell me how i did and what kind of wand should Naruto have?**

 **Anyways, Bye :D**


	2. The Train Ride and Draco Malfoy

**Welcome Back to this Story**

 **Now i know this concept has been done before but i felt ike giving it a try :D  
So this chapter Naruto will go to Diagon Alley and get his stuff and meet Harry and Ron! **

**Enjoy**

Naruto woke up with a start when a loud cracking sound came in front of Naruto and a Large man stood there, He was about Five Feet taller than a Five Foot Naruto and had a large beard and shaggy brown hair.

"Ah' You Mus' Be Naruto I'm Hagrid now come on" HAgrid said, holding out his hand for naruto to take and Naruto did, reluctantly and with a sharp pull they disappeared along with Naruto's Backpack and they appeared in front of a Run down tavern.

"Hagrid? What are we doing in a run down Tavern?" Naruto asked, looking at the place that looked a few centuries old, maybe more.

"Well Naruto This is where Ye' Going to Shop for your Stuff" Hagrid said, as they exited the Tavern though the back and saw a brick wall.

"Now Watch Closely" Hagrid said, drawing his wand and tapping around the center of it and it began to open as Naruto watched in awe as it opened to reveal a large Shopping district. Remembering what Naruto was going to ask hagrid he turned to the big man.

"How are we going to pay for my stuff? I don't have any money!" Naruto said, and Hagrid lead him to Gringotts.

"Your mother left you with a lot o' Money" Hagrid said as he went up to one of the Goblins.

"Naruto Uzumaki Would like to make a Withdraw" Hagrid said, looking at the Goblin.

"Ah Of Course… Does Mr. Uzumaki have his Key?" The Goblin said, looking down at Naruto. But luckily hagrid was prepared and handed the key to the Goblin and they walked deeper into the Bank and rode on a vehicle to a Vault.

"We have Arrived at Vault 438, Key Please?" The Goblin asked, as Hagrid handed the key over and unlocked the vault showing Mounds of Gold, Silver and Bronze almost as tall as Hagrid and when Naruto Finally Snapped out of his shock he produced Three Sealing Scrolls From his bag and sealed Half of the Gold, Silver, and Bronze Coins and they left the bank to get his Clothes.

"Twilfitt and Tattings, that's where you'll get your clothes" Hagrid said, as Naruto entered and began to get fitted.

"Sir?" Naruto asked, getting the fitters attention.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Cloaks would you?" And he smiled and Nodded.

"We will get you one when were finished here" He said kindly as he began to measure Naruto's legs.

Once Naruto was finally finished Getting fitted, the Person went in the back to get all the clothes in Naruto's size while Naruto looked for a cloak.

'Purple.. Or Black' Naruto thought before finally grabbing a purple cloak that went to his ankle and had a hood, Then naruto had an Idea as he went and looked around, praying that they had it, and sure enough they did and he ran back to the counter where the man just arrives back with the clothes in boxes and handed the man the two other things, a Purple cloak and a Face Mask Identical to kakashi's.

"That'll be Two Galleons and Five Sickles" The man said as Naruto unsealed the desired amount and left to get an Owl.

As Naruto entered the Owl Shop he went and explored, looking at the Cats, owls, and… Frogs? Naruto didn't know much about magic so he just shruged and continued looking until he found the perfect one. It was A Light red Color with Purple eyes and a Black Beak. Naruto grabbed the cage and the owl and Payed Three Galleons which was the correct cost and he continued shopping.

 **(Thirty Minutes Later)**

So Far Naruto has gotten everything except a Wand.

"Where can i get a wand Hagrid?" Naruto asked who pointed out Ollivanders to him and he walked inside.

"Hello?.. Hello?" Naruto asked a bit louder the second time, getting the mans attention and he smiled at him.

"Twelve Inches of Blackthorn wood and a Unicorn Hair as it's Core" Ollivander said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"I Remember every Wand i have ever sold, that was the type of wand your mother owned.. Kushina i believe her name was" He said with a smile as he went a searched around before grabbing a box and returning with the wand.

"Try this and give it a wave" Ollivander said. Naruto waved the wand and a bunch of Files broke open and flew everywhere, surprising Naruto who just put the wand down and didn't say a word.

"I Guess not" Ollivander said and he returned to look for a new wand and returned about half a minute later with a new wand.

"Maybe this one" He said, Handing Naruto the wand who waved it and snapped the desk in half and Naruto just stared in shock once again and handed it back.

"Nope… Nope.. Definitely not…" and He went to the Back once more and After a minute of searching came back with a wand and when Naruto flicked it, Naruto began to emit a Purplish Aura.

"Eleven Inches of Vine Wood with an Ice Dragon Heartstring, it's said that those Vine wands are among the less common types, and their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best"

"I Seek Peace… That is my Great Purpose…" Naruto said as he paid for the wand and thanked the man and met Hagrid outside who directed him to the trainstation.

"I Also Showed a Boy around earlier, His name is Harry, Go to Platform 9 ¾" Naruto looked at Hagrid with a raised eyebrow and with a sigh he showed him where it was and handed the man his ticket, giving him passage on the train

"See Ya Hagrid" Naruto said with a grin on his face and left to find a place to sit on the train before it left the station and luckily he found one.

"Do you guys mind if i sit here?" Naruto said, wearing his cloak and Facemask causing them to raise an eyebrow slightly but nodded.

"So what are your names?" Naruto asked them and they turned to Naruto again.

"Im Ronald Weasley" The Redhead said with a smile and it was Harry's Turn.

"Im Harry Potter, what's your name?" Harry asked Naruto who smiled.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said with a smile and Naruto Pulled out his book called 'Magical Drafts and Potions' While answering any Questions the Two had and asking questions of his own.

"So Naruto? What are your goals in Life?" Harry asked and Naruto looked up from his book.

"I want to Bring Peace" Naruto said with an eye smile and went back to his book while a girl came in.

"Have you seen a Toad anywhere?" She asked looking at the Trio who shook their heads no. When Naruto looked up from his book he noticed something.

"Hey you have a Vine Wood wand aswell" Naruto said with a smile that you could just barely see behind his mask.

"Yup! Well you guys better Hurry and Change into your robes By the way I'm Hermione" Hermione said and everyone introduced themselves and watched as Naruto took his shirt off to chance but what they saw shocked them all.

All Along his back, chest, Stomach and Arms were extremely Nasty Scars and they watched as he put a shirt on and Hermione left.

When The train stopped EVeryone had just finished getting dressed in their Hogwarts Uniforms (With Some Extra Stuff On Naruto(Cloak and mask)) and they stepped off and Hagrid was In front of them.

"First Years this way!" He said and Naruto, Harry, and Ron ran up to him.  
"Hey Hagrid!" Naruto said with a smile and Ron looked up at the Giant of a man and basically whispered "Wicked" and Hagrid directed all of them to the boats which were going to bring them to Hogwarts. Naruto, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat in one boat.

'It's too Cramped in this boat!' Naruto thought as they were brought to hogwarts and they climbed the stairs and in front of them was an old lady.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! My Name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, in a few moments i will come back and lead you inside and we will begin the sorting ceremony to decide which house you will be put into. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw Now Please wait here" She said as she went inside.

"So… I Heard that harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" Naruto turned around and saw a boy coming up in front of them.

"My name is Draco Malfoy" He said and Ron and Naruto began to snicker.

"Think my Names funny do you? No need to ask your's! Red Hair, and Hand-me-down Robe.. You must be a weasley And you! What kind of person has Whisker marks!" Draco asked.

"The Kind that's about to break your arm if you don't shut up" Naruto said, causing a lot of people to gasp since he insulted a Malfoy. He huffed and turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding family are better than others, you don't want to go be making friends with the wrong sort, i can help with that" Draco said, holding his hand out.

"I Think i can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks" Harry said and when Draco looked back at Naruto his eyes changed into Blood red with a slit instead of his normal blue and back again, shocking him and when McGonagall returned she said that they were ready for everyone and led them inside

 **DONE!  
Two chapters in one day, my arms are getting tired  
The Next Chapter will be the Sorting hat scene and stuff.. So yeah  
Review and Favorite  
Peace**


	3. The Sorting and Nine Tails

**Welcome Back  
Chapter Three :D  
Now this won't be long so lets start the chapter**

As Everyone walked inside i began to get Nervous and turned and looked at my Only Friends, Ron and Harry.

"What House do you hope you'll get put into?" I asked them as i ran a hand through my spiky blonde hair and i noticed my hand was wet and i realised i was sweating in anticipation.

"Well Definitely not Slytherin, But i want to be in Gryffindor" Ron said with a smile and harry nodded at him.

"Yeah, I feel like i'd do good in Gryffindor, What about you Naruto?" and I Turned and looked at him.

"I Want to be with my Two Best Buds so Gryffindor" I Said with a foxy grin and they smiled back at me as we entered the Grand Hall and were watched by everyone which made me slightly nervous but then i saw a hat on a chair in front of us and Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"The First years, Please note that the Dark forest is Strictly off-limits to anyone and everyone" and my Eyes widened. If no one went there then it would be the perfect place to train my ninja arts so i don't get rusty.

"Also out Caretaker Mr. Filsh has asked me to remind you The Third floor Corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.. Thank you" and everyone began to murmur about what dumbledore could have ment.

Professor McGonagall stepped forwards and opened a piece of paper.  
"When i Call your name, you will come forth, I shall Place the Sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" She said, lifting the hat and looking at the Paper.

"Hermione Granger" She said and She hesitantly walked forwards and sat on the stool while the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah.. Right then" The Hat said, scaring the crap out of me.  
"Right, Okay GRYFFINDOR" It Shouted and everyone got up and began to clap at the Table as Hermione went and sat down and Draco's name was called and without the hat being put fully on Draco's head it yelled

"SLYTHERIN" and once again cheers erupted at the Slytherin was Susan Bournes who was placed in Hufflepuff and then i Heard Ron's name get called and saw a look of hoor appear on his face so i whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, you'll be fine" and he nodded his thanks to me and walked up to the hat.

"Huh? Another Weasley… I know just what to do with you.. Gryffindor!" It said and ron with a big ass smile ran to his table and sat down.

"Harry Potter" and everyone went quiet to hear where he would be placed.

"Hmm.. Difficult.. Very Difficult.. Not a bad mind either.. Theirs Talent oh yes.. And the thirst to prove yourself… but where to put you… GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted and he ran to the table. One by one everyone was sorted. Except for me.

"Naruto Uzumaki" McGonagall said and i was scared.. This thing enters people's minds and in my mind resides.. I was cut off of my train of thought when she called my name again and i just sighed and went and sat down as the hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm… Kid did you know that your mind is literally a sewer?" and i just noded.

"Hmm You are a kind-hearted individual but you harbor the greatest of evils within your gut… McGonagall please lift his shirt so his stomach is exposed" It said and my eyes widened in horror and i began to thrash around in fear but it seems Professor snape had other plans as he used an Immobilization spell on me.

As i looked around i saw everyone looking at me in confusion at the horror on my face and i felt my shirt slowly lift revealing my Six-pack.. And Scars but then the hat began to do something and it looked as if something began to be drawn onto me until my seal was exposed.

"Ah i see… I have found.. _It_.. i assume you know what im speaking of?" The hat said and i just nodded and i was able to move again.

"What house am i being placed in?" I Asked and it finally responded.

"Gryffindor.." and i stood up and glared at the hat to the point that if glares could kill it would have died a thousand times over and i sat down and Hermione looked at me and said a little bit too loudly.

"Why was there a Death God Seal on your stomach, the only way for that to happen is if someone summoned the japanese Death god itself and sealed something in you at the cost of the user's life, it's a lost and very Forbidden spell that hasn't been used in five thousand years" Everyone turned and stared at me in shock.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Naruto said with his head down but i looked up at the sound of glass tapping and the sound of Dumbledore's voice.

"Let the feast… begin" and with a wave of his hand all the tables were covered in food and i looked around for my favorite food which sadly they didn't have and i just sighed, having lost my appetite at the sight of the curse i bear and just sat there with my head down until i began to get questioned like 'What's sealed inside you' or 'How did you get those scars' and 'why are you not eating' and I only responded to the last one saying that i lost my appetite at the sight of the curse i bear. Then the unthinkable happened, Draco Malfoy came over and pulled my mask down revealing my whiskered face.

"What the hell? You look like a monster with those whiskers" He said and i began to have flashbacks of my childhood where i was called a monster and demon not noticing the tears that ran down my face when he said that until Harry shook my shoulder and i just stood up and ran. I ran as fast as i could, ignoring the shouts of my name and i stopped at the entrance to the grand hall and just stood there, realising everyone's attention was on me and i was turned around and facing a pissed looking Snape until he saw my red, slitted eyes and stepped back in shock, giving everyone enough room to see my demonic eyes and i continued running while more and more flashbacks of my beatings as a child appeared in my mind and when i finally collapsed due to exhaustion i just sat against the wall and cried until i cried myself to sleep against the wall.

 **(The Next Day)**

Apparently no one found me last night considering it was now morning and i was in the same place i fell asleep at last night then i realised breakfast was going on currently so i got up, put my mask back in place and put the hood of my purple cloak over my head and when i reached the doors of the Grand hall i realised they were closed and hesitated, deciding whether or not to open the doors.

'What if they're like everyone else.. What if they hate me..' I thought before grabbing the door handles and slowly opening the doors causing a loud creaking noise and everyone went silent when they saw me and i just walked in and stood in front of the doors while everyone was looking at me and i took my cloak and shirt off revealing all of my scars and my seal appeared again.

"Naruto Uzumaki.. What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked, looking at me.  
"Im telling people the truth and if they decide to beat me like i was when i was kicked out of the orphanage at age four in my hometown then so be it" and i could see the shocked expressions on everyone's face that people would beat me at age four.

"Sealed inside of me is…" I hesitated for a moment before stealing my nerves and continued.

"Sealed inside of me is the Kyuubi no Kitsune or as you know.. The Nine Tailed Fox Demon" And everyone went dead silent and were staring at me.

"I Understand if you wish to kick me out of Hogwarts due to my Curse…" and Dumbledore stood up.

"Naruto.. You didn't ask for this curse and we would never kick you our for something like that" And i smiled at him and put my shirt and cloak back on and sat with my two friends who looked at my with sympathy and i began to eat as everything went back to as close to normal as it could get due to my secret being revealed

 **And Done  
Poor Naruto ;-; It's so Sad  
But it was going to be revealed eventually so..  
Why not do it Early  
Anyways Review  
Peace**


	4. Classes and Three headed Dog

**Welcome  
Super Short Intro :D  
Lets Start**

We were all leaving the Grand Hall and we split up to go to our First class, and luckily for me i read a book about potions on the train ride which was our first class.

"So you ready for Potions?" I Asked harry, Ron and Hermione who were trailing after me.

"Not really, i don't know anything about potions" Harry said and ron just nodded while me and Hermione just grinned. Not that they could see my grin due to my face mask. And we entered the dark and gloomy looking room and we all sat down next to each other and talked while we waited for Professor Snape to enter the room.

"I wonder what's Taking Professor Snape so Long, Class should have started Three Minutes ag-" and the door was opened and walked in The man they were talking about.

"There will be no Silly Wand-Waving or Silly Incantations in this class as Such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art the

dispersion making, however for those select few who possess the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention" Said Professor Snape, looking at Harry who was Copying notes so i elbowed hims lightly, getting his attention.

"mr. Potter our new celebrity tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood" Hermione's Hand shot straight up, i hadn't gotten that far in the book yet so i didn't know it and harry said he didn't know.

"You don't know? Well lets try again, Where Mr. Potter would you look if i asked you to find me a Bezoar" This i knew and i raised my hand along with Hermione's and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Go on Boy.." he said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"A Bezoar is a stonelike mass taken from the stomach of a goat, that acts as an antidote to most poisons, with Basilisk venom being one notable of those exceptions" Naruto said, and he saw the Slight widening of his eyes and turned to question Naruto instead of Harry.

"Well Naruto.. What is the Difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane" And i realised i had forgotten this until the Kyubi spoke in my head.

" **they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite,** **I was Sealed in your mother so i can help you with your classes"** and I repeated what was told to me.

"Very Interesting… Tell me Naruto… How do you know these things?" He asked.

"On the Train ride here i read the Potions book we were assigned to buy for school but i didn't get far enough to answer your first question" I said and he just nodded and answered the first question.

"Adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood makes a potion called the Draught of the Living dead Which is a very Powerful Sleeping potion" and i nodded, and took notes causing him to smile since I seemed to be the only one that cared about this class and after telling us about a few more potion ingredients and what they can make and we were sent off to our next place on our schedules which for us is Free time where you basically just sit in The Grand Hall and do Homework which was a Three Page Essay on The Tree Questions That Were asked.

"Hey it's Mail Time" Ron said and i looked up and sure enough all the owls were flying in Naruto was currently wearing Obito Uchiha's Goggles and it turned out they looked extremely well on him and then he saw his owl Flying to him and it dropped a Note, Howler, and a Package.  
"Uh Oh Naruto's Got a howler, They're usually used to scream at people" Naruto read who it's from and gained a Shit-eating grin.

"It's from Gramps!" Naruto said with a grin and opened it.

" _Hello Naruto,  
I Hope you're doing well, Everyone has been different since you left but im sure you'll bring their spirits back up when you return to the summer But Naruto we have a problem, A group of Nine S-Class Shinobi have banded together to form a Group Known as the Akatsuki, They want All Nine of the Tailed Beasts Power and if they capture you they will extract it from you, resulting in your death. Watch out if you see anyone with a black Cloak and Red Clouds on it, we don;t know if they know where you are but better safe than sorry, We miss you"_ And with that the message ripped itself up and everyone was staring at Naruto who just shrugged and opened his package and saw a Nimbus 2000 which shocked everyone and after a few minutes of talking it was time for Broom Flight Class in which Naruto brought his Nimbus.

"Hello Everyone, my names is Professor Ronalda Hooch, Now please stand next to your broom and say 'Up!'" she said and we all stood next to our brooms and said up. And on my first try i got it, getting some shocked stares. Once everyone got their broom we were old to mount it.

"Now When i Blow my whistle you must kick off the ground and hover for a few second before you lean back down and land.. Got it? Alright 3… 2.." She was cut off when Neville Longbottom's Broom began to hover as he was freaking out and the it began to fly away, randomly as if he couldn't control it and without thinking i mounted my broom and shot after him like a speeding bullet, ignoring the cries of shock and i reached out for neville and shouted at him for him to grab my hand and he reached out but his broom had other ideas and slammed into my broom, sending my into a wall with an Audible crack coming from my Shoulder and Arm but i ignored the pain and continued after him so he wouldn't get hurt and when i finally caught up to him he grabbed my non broken arm and i pulled him in front of me on my broom.

"Hold on Neville!" I said as i began to fly at the ground and dropped him off before i flew a few feet off the ground while laughing at the joy of flying while basically doing backflips with my broom.

"YAAAAHOOOOOOO!" I shouted in glee causing many to smile since they knew of my rough childhood and felt happy that i was having fun and after a few minutes i floated back to the ground and landed with a smile.

"You Okay Neville?" I asked, and he looked at me in sadness.

"No Im not.. I Broke your arm" he said and i just smiled and snapped my arm back into place and you could hear the disgusting crunch of bones mending and repairing themselves.  
"There we go, my arm is no longer broken i said with a smile and left for lunch, leaving the shocked group behind me, until they finally snapped out of their shock and followed me to lunch. When we got to the Grand Hall Dumbledore and a Student named Andrew i think were there.

"Naruto, please follow us" and i did, looking back at my friends with an Apologetic look.

"We have decided that you will be Gryffindors new Seeker for Quidditch, is that alright with you?" Dumbledore asked to which i just nodded and went back to my friends and finished the relatively short lunch.

On our way to our Common room the staircase began to move.

"Woah!" I said and Harry asking whats happening.

"The Staircases move, Remember?" Hermione said and when we finally stopped we saw a door.  
"Lets go through There" Harry said to which Ron mumbles something like 'Before the stars move again, and we entered the room which was relatively dark.

"Anyone get the feeling that we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked and Hermione sighed and responded.  
"Were Not Supossed to be here, it's the Third floor.  
"Lets go" harry said, and as we made to turn around we saw the lights turn on and filches cat there.

"It's Filches Cat!" I said.

"Run!" Ron exclaimed and we ran the other way to a locked door.  
"It's Locked" Ron Exclaimed with fear and hermione just told him to move aside, pulling out her wand she said a spell.

"Alohomora" she said and in a quick FLash of light the door unlocked and we ran inside and shut the door behind us.  
"Alohomora?" Ron asked and Hermione just sighed.

"Standard Book of Spells, Chapter Seven" Hermione groaned

"Why was this door locked?" I asked to which Hermione corrected me saying.  
"Was Locked"

"And for good reason" Harry said and i looked in front of us to see a giant three headed dog and i widened my eyes in shock.

"AHHHH!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron yelled and we all quickly opened the door and ran out of it, they were quick to close th door but they couldn't bause the dog was pusing it so i used a chakra powered up and socked it in the snout, giving them enough time to shut and lock the door and we all wenr back to the common room.

"What the Hell do they think their dooing, keeping a creature in here like that?!" Ron exclaimed in shock.

"Shesh don't you use you're eyes it was standing on something" Hermione said.

"Well Im Sorry, i wasn't looking at it's feet.. I was looking at it's heads! Incase you didn't notice There were THREE!" Ron Said in frustration.

"It was Standing on a Trap Door that means it wasn't there on Accident, it was guarding something" I turned Around with a raised eyebrow.

"Guarding something?" I asked

"Thats Right, Now if you three don't mind im going to bed Before either of you come up with a new idea that will get us killed or worse Expelled" Hermione said, going into the girls room and closing the doors and i turned to them.

"I Feel like Death is the worse Option then getting expelled" I said and they just nodded and Ron replied.  
"That girl needs to get her priorities Straight" and we nodded again and we went to bed

 **DONE! I think this is my longest chapter so far  
I cant sleep and it's Currently 3:30 Am where im at so i decided to write  
Goodnight and bye**


	5. Quidditch Match

**And im Back!  
Hope you guys are enjoying the story**

 **Lets start the chapter**

Naruto and Oliver were walking out of one of the many halways that Hogwarts had to offer and into an open plane while the each help on side of a box that was sealed shut, but Naruto could tell that there was something in it that wanted to get out Badly.

"Quidditch is easy enough to understand, Each team has Seven Players, Three Chasers, Two Beaters, One Keeper, and One Seeker, thats you" He said as they both put the box down and opened it.

"There are three kinds of Balls" he said tossing Naruto the ball that wasn't trying to escape the box.

"This one's called the Quaffle, Now the chasers handle the Quaffle and try and put it through one of those three hoops" He said, pointing at the hoops in the distance.

"The Keeper, Thats me, Defends the hoop. With me so far?" He asked Naruto who was taking in the information and nodded, tossing the ball back.

"What are those?" Naruto asked looking down at the balls trying to escape the case. He opened his mouth for a second before putting the non moving ball back in the case and holding out a bat.

"You better take this" he said as Naruto took the small bat from the man's hand. He lent down and opened the clasp keeping the moving ball in place and it shot up in the air, before coming back down and with a hard swing he knocked it through a statue holding it's swords up.

"Wow Nice hit" He said as the ball began to come back and the man caught it, though it looked extremely painful as he struggled with it until he got it back in it's clasp.

"What was that thing?" Naruto asked, getting a quick response.

"A Bludger, Nasty Little bugger but you are not a seeker" He said, opening a small compartment, hidden behind a shield with all of the houses insignias on it.

"The Only thing i want you to worry about is this… The Golden Snitch" He said handing the small golden ball to Naruto as he examined it.

"I like this ball" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ah you like it now, Just wait. It's Wicked Fast and Damn near impossible to see"  
"What do i do with it?" Naruto asked, holding it.

"You Catch it… Before the other teams seeker, you do that the game is over.. You catch this Uzumaki and we win" He said with a smile as wings sprouted from the ball and it sped all over the place but with naruto being trained as a ninja he could see it easily and once they finally Caught it Naruto went to his next class

 **(Naruto's POV)**

my teacher began to speak once i got there.

"One of a wizards most Rudimentary Skills is, Levitation or. The Ability to make Objects float, uh.. You do have your feathers?" He asked as Hermione who was sitting next to me lifted her feather.

"Good" He said.

"Now don't forget the Nice wrist movement we've been practicing just Swish and Flick, oh and Enunciate Wingardium Leviosa, off you go then" He said and Harry and Ron turned to me.

"How did Practice go?" Ron asked and i smiled at him.

"It went good, got to hit a bunch of balls and now i have a basic understanding of how the game works… Wingardium Leviosa" I said and managed to make the feather float on my second try, one of which i did before my friends turned to me.

"Well Done! See here everyone Mr. Uzumaki's done it!-""Wingrum Levisa- Wingrum Levi-" He was cut off by his feather exploding, shocking everyone.

"I Think we're gonna need another feather over here professor.." harry said, slightly shocked and when class finally ended ron decided to make fun of Hermione.

"It's Leviosa, Not Leviosah.. Honestly she's a nightmare, no wonder she hasn't gotten any friends" Ron said with a roll of his eyes until Hermione walked past them crying.

"I Think she heard you Ron" And i just nodded at harry and we went to dinner which was halloween theme'd.

"Hey Wheres Hermione?" I Asked, noticing the girl wasn't there.

"Apparently she's been in the bathroom all day crying her eyes out" Nevile said, and me, ron and harry looked at each other before the doors to the grand hall slammed open.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" I looked as Dumbledore stood up and looked at the professor

"Thought you outa know.." And he passed out and as thunder struck everyone began to yell and scream as they tried to leave the Grand Hall until Dumbledore shouted.

" **SILENCE!"** and everyone stopped "Everyone will please not panic, now Prefects please lead their house back to the dormitories, while teachers follow me, to the dungeon" and that is what happened and on the way there I turned to harry and ron.

"Hermione doesnt know, Im gonna go get her and i'll meet you back at the dormitories alright?" And when they nodded I ran off to the girls bathroom where he stopped a giant mountain troll enter the Female Restroom and I took chase, pumping chakra in my legs to go faster and ran in the girls bathroom to see Hermione staring up at the troll in fear until I jumped and kicked the troll in the back of it's head, Sending it to the floor.

"Hermione go! Get Teachers!" I Shouted as the Troll began to get back up.

'Luckily i've been training in that forest!' I though as i began to weave through hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu!" I Shouted as Many Bullets of wind shot from my mouth and into the Trolls Chest, Stomach, Arms, Legs, and Head effectively killing it by the time the teachers arrived i was sitting against the wall, waiting for them

"Yo" I said with a smile as the looked at the troll and back to me in shock.  
"What Happened here?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the Many Holes in the troll.

"I Used a Justu" I knew all of the teachers had been informed about my chakra and jutsu usage so it doesn't really matter if i used jutsu to kill it.

"I See, well Ten Points will be Awarded to Gryffindor due to Bravery, and Willingness to Take on something while others escaped for help" me and Hermione high fived and we were sent back to our dorms and everyone was looking at me expectantly so i told them.

"I killed a troll" and we all erupted in cheers.

"Alright you Crazy bastards i'm gonna go to bed" I said with a grin and they just laughed, knowing i was joking and i collapsed into bed with my cloak and mask still on and i slept until i was shaken awake by Ron.  
"Wake up, you already got your clothes on so let's go to breakfast" I nodded and we left the common room to the grand hall and managed to sneak in and sit down and begin to eat until professor snape walked up.

"Good Luck today Uzumaki, Now that you've proven yourself against a full grown Mountain troll, a game of Quidditch should be easy for you… even if it is against slytherin" and he walked away with a limp in his step.  
"That explains it.." I said catching Harmione, Harry, and rons attention"

"Explains what?" Hermione asked.  
"Last night when the teachers came he had a bite mark on his leg… i'm guessing he let the troll in as a diversion to get past the three-headed dog"  
"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked again to which i just shrugged my shoulders but harry spoke up.

"The Day i was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults, said it was Hogwarts Business, Very Secret"

"So that means that what that dog is guarding is probably that thing hagrid took out" I said, finishing Harry's sentance who just nodded and once lunch ended i went back to the common room and changed into my Quidditch Uniform and met up with the team and my Nimbus 2000.

"Scared Naruto?" Oliver asked and i nodded my head slightly.

"It's Alright, i felt the same way before my first game" He said and i decided to ask.

"What happened" and he responded with something that didn't comfort me in the slightest.

"I don't really remember, I took a Bludger to the head Three minutes in and woke up in the hospital a week later" I socked him in the arm playfully.

"Wow makes me feel much more confident, thanks" I said sarcastically with a role of my eyes and he mounted our brooms as the doors opened and flew out.

" _ **Hello Welcome to Hogwarts first game of the season,  
It's Slytherin Vs Gryffindor!" **_The Announcer said, as we all came to a stop in the center of the field with me and a person from the opposite team above everyone else and Professor Hooch came out to the box on the field and kicked the side of the box, opening it after saying that she wants a nice, clean game and the Snitch came out and after a few seconds of the game starting i shot after it like a bullet, and the other seeker came up beside me and started ramming me as hard as he could, hoping he could toss me off my broom.

'Haha, Chakra sticking my body to the broom, So simple yet so effective' I thougt and rammed him back as i heard my team getting a lot of points while slytherin got a few and once i knocked slytherins seeker away i used wind chakra to speed up and get in close to the ball until the opposite seeker appeared beside me again and my broom stopped for some reason, cofusing me before it started flying all over the place.

"Woah!" I Said as i was being thrown all over the place by my broom that was acting on it's own it seemed but luckily i wouldnt be able to fall off due to my chakra and when i looked over at the Professors i saw Snapes Cloak Catch Fire.

"SNAPE!" I yelled, catching his attention and i just pointed down so he saw the fire and when he did everyone there began to freak out, causing my broom to stop and i took chase after the Slytherin Seeker who was after the ball to which it went straight down so we both dived after it until the Slytherin seeker pulled up too early due to how close to the ground they were getting and with a quick tug i managed to pull up, two inches above the ground and i stood up on the broom, using chakra to stick to it and i jumped at the snitch and caught it, but sadly ended up scratching my face up and with my head in the ground i held up the arm with the snitch in it and pulled my face out of the ground and everyone watched in fascination as the cuts on my face began to steam and heal immediately and Gryffindor began to celebrate back at the common room

 **Done!  
Sheesh no sleep for a full 24 hours really gets the blood pumping  
Not really, it makes you tired as hell but i got another chapter done so thats good i guess  
Please Review  
Peace**


	6. Author Note (Please Read)

**Hey Guys,  
So i Just put a Poll up in my profile  
Please Vote and In Three Days i will close the poll or if i get Five or more votes on a Selection.  
Thanks Bye  
(The Next Chapter should be up tomorrow sometime)**


End file.
